Poison
by Karren
Summary: Alice Cooper's words lead to Steph and Ranger to think about things. One Shot Song Fic


Ranger was sitting waiting outside in Stephanie's lot waiting for her to come down. Ranger sometimes used her as bait on a takedown that RangeMan had to perform. Getting out his phone he called her apartment.

"In your lot babe" he told her

He watched as she walked over to his car. He had to suck in a breath as he saw what she had on. She was wearing a low cut, tight shirt and a very short denim mini skirt.

"Babe you're going to cause a fight to break out when you enter this place" he told her

"Good at least ill get some kind of attention" she said

Ranger moved his eyes over to her and thought he'd love to give her some attention, but there was a task at hand right now. On their way out of her lot Steph reached over and turned on his radio, soon classical music filled the air around them.

"Sorry Batman but I've had a really bad day and I need to Jam to something" she told him as she found a rock station

"In need Babe?" he asked her

"Oh yea" She said laying her head back in her seat as Guns and Roses came on

"80's Steph?" Ranger asked

"The mood I'm in and with everything going on it's what is needed" She told him closing her eyes and letting the music wash over her

Ranger knew about the fight she had with Joe earlier and about her FTA giving her a hard time. He also had to admit that Welcome to the Jungle kinda did match what they did. The song stopped and another came on.

~~your cruel devise

Your blood like ice

One look could kill

My pain your thrill~~

"SHIT" Stephanie said as her eyes flew open and darted over to Ranger. He looked over at her. He also heard the words of the song

(Stephanie's POV)

Ranger could be cruel, and his blood was like ice. When he only looked at me I know I'm done for he can read what's going on in your soul, When I have a disaster and he comes to my rescue, I've caught him laughing at me, I know I'm amusing him.

~~ I wanna love you but I better not touch~~

(Stephanie's POV)

I do want to love him but there is always Morelli to think about too so there always no touching allowed.

(Rangers POV)

I want to love Stephanie but I just can't. Look at me and what I do, it's better this way. Right?

~~ I wanna hold you

But my senses tell me to stop

I wanna kiss you

But I want it too much

I wanna taste you

But your lips are Venomous poison~~

(Ranger's POV)

Not a day or night goes by that I don't want to hold her, but my sense gets in the way and I never go to her. I steal kisses from her a lot but she has no idea how much and how badly I don't ever want to stop kissing her. The only reason I just taste her or kiss her a little bit is because her lips set me on fire and if I kissed her more I'd never be able to break away.

Ranger saw Stephanie fidgeting in her seat and knew she couldn't look at him. These words were hitting home to both of them. The air in the Car was hot and stifling. There was electricity everywhere and both never dared to speak a word.

~~ Your poison's running thru my veins

I don't wanna break these chains~~

(Both's POV)

They were both inside each other's blood and if they were honest with themselves they didn't want to be away from each other.

~~Your mouth so hot

Your web I'm caught~~

(Stephanie's POV)

God how his mouth is so hot. Each time he kisses me I fall a little more in love with him, and like it said your web I'm caught. When you are near I'm pulled into your gravitational pull and it scares the hell out of me.

~~Your skin so wet

Black lace on sweat~~

(Rangers POV)

How many times have I found her all wet and trash ridden? That time I made love to her when we got in her shower and I saw her all wet my God that image is burned permanently in my brain, and if I knew she was wearing black lace on her body, I think that would be the end of me.

(Authors note- When steph finds rangers apartment for the first time in 10 big ones she says something about Ranger being in her bed and shower, and she was in them at the time)

~~ I hear you calling and its needles and pins

I wanna hurt you just to hear you scream my name

I don't want to touch you

But you're under my skin

I want to kiss you

But your lips are venomous poison~~

(Ranger's POV)

Every time you call me I bristle because I know I have to be around you and you're so intoxicating. I want to get you in my bed and make hard love to you to hear you scream my name over and over. I don't want this need you always touch you, but Babe you're so under my skin. Your lips are so poisoned but I just have to kiss you.

(End of POV'S)

Ranger pulled off the street and stopped at the curb. The song played on. He reached across and unbuckled Stephanie's seatbelt, hauled her over the console, and kissed her. His tongue touched hers and his hands where everywhere. Running his hand up the other part of her thigh He moved it under her short skirt to her hip where he felt the small band of lace of her panties.

"What are you wearing under here Babe?" he asked breaking from the kiss

"Black lace" She wisped in his ear

Ranger moaned.

Steph and Ranger went back to touching and kissing each other. A man's voice soon filled the car.

"Boss you pulled off and stopped is everything ok?" Tank asked and waited for Ranger's response

"Ranger?" he asked again not getting anything from him

Stephanie moaned out as Ranger bit down on her neck and tank heard her.

"OHHH UMM never mind" he said as he disconnected

"Looks like the distraction we sat up distracted the boss" Tank said to the other RangeMen who were there for the job. They all just grinned, looked at each other and shook their heads.

The End


End file.
